fnafplushoefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Freddy Breaks his Leg/Transcript
Nightmare Freddy: So Bonnie the craziest thing happened ever... Bonnie oh my god Bonnie what are you doing Nightmare Bonnie: oh im drinking my water Nightmare Freddy: Oh well i gotta go pee so ill be right back Nightmare Bonnie: k *switches scene to Nightmare Freddy peeing Nightmare Freddy: Ok i think im done let me just flush the toilet *flushes toilet* Nice now i can go back on the couch *screen switches to lego* Nightmare Freddy: Alright hmm when i get on the couch what should i do, Oh yeah im going to watch my iPad *Nightmare Freddy falls and trips on Lego* Nightmare Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nightmare Bonnie: Uh Nightmare Freddy: Bonnie? Nightmare Bonnie: Yes Nightmare Freddy: Can you pass me the TV Remote Nightmare Bonnie: ok? Nightmare Freddy: I want to watch TV Nightmare Freddy: *gets a little mad* Give me the remote your taking forever! Oh gosh *changes channel* Kingston: BREAKING NEWS! A Bear has stubbed his toe in Toronto, So if you own Lego piece, be careful Nightmare Bonnie: What did the news just say? Nightmare Freddy: They were talking about me Nightmare Bonnie: You mean you stubbed your toe on these Lego piece? Nightmare Freddy: Yep, I didnt see them Nightmare Bonnie: Wow! You better be careful Nightmare Freddy: Yeah now i am careful because my leg is broken *Nightmare Bonnie throws the Lego* Nightmare Freddy: Yeah why not throw those Lego's away i want to watch something else *changes channel* TV: OH LOOKS LIKE THE CROWD IS CHEERING, ON THE INDY 500, EVERYBODY IS SO HAPPY THAT LEWIS HAMILTON SURVIVES O... *channel is changed* Nightmare Freddy: Wow, How interesting Nightmare Bonnie: Wow, well im just gonn... *interrupted by Freddy* Nightmare Freddy: Im just gonna change the channel i cant do anything but sit here Spongebob Squarepants: Hey Guys this is Spongebob here and today were having a meet and greet, under the sea x2 you get to meet Me, Patrick, Squidward, Mr Krabs, and you can even get yourself your own Krabby Patty! Nightmare Freddy: Aww no fair i want to go see Spongebob, Bonnie pick me up and carry me to Spongebob Nightmare Bonnie: Nah screw that im going solo Nightmare Freddy: Ah What are talking about, BONNIE YOU GET BACK HERE! *starts crying* *2 weeks later* Nightmare Freddy: So it was nice that you could stay over for 2 days and just sit here with me or something cause i cant get up i cant go to your house, Just kidding i can my leg feels better and even the doctor said it was better so im gonna take it off *takes off the cast* alright its off Springtrap: Im gonna put this in the garbage Nightmare Freddy: Oh Well im gonna go to the park right now *scene switches* Nightmare Freddy: man its an amazing thing my leg is working, time to go *hits his head on a house, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nightmare Freddy: This hurts so much *falls on his side* oof